


Kiss

by DarthTofu



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on that infamous upside-down kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Except, y'know, better. Because it's Deadpool. Bahaaha. I hope you guys enjoy the generic photoshop rain effect. I've always wondered if Spider-Man's uncomfortable having rain running down his notrils.
> 
> Btw looking up tumors on google images is depressing, especially when said tumors are on small children. Do not recommend.


End file.
